I want you to be there
by Katiaa
Summary: Past/Present story where Diane finds herself in a dark place, making her take a trip down memory lane. McHart. [This story takes place after the current timing of The Good Fight, around three years after season 2. This is extra, dramatic, painful & fluffy] (MOVED to Ao3! xx)
1. Chapter 1

Important note: I'm still in pain and decided that Will was still alive, don't blame me for loving their friendship xx

* * *

Kurt was silently sitting at the edge of the kitchen island when he heard the keys turn into the front door. Only one person could be standing at the other side of the door and he wasn't sure he was prepared to face the reality of her being here. He knew that what was coming up would not be pleasant in any way and he could never be prepared for it.

He heard her close the door behind her and that's when he heard her shouting "Kurt?" and could sense the worry in her voice. Even thought he wanted to let her know he was there, his body didn't seem to be cooperating. He heard her drop her keys on the entrance table and walk slowly around the house.

"Kurt, are you th-", Diane managed to ask when she heard him respond softly "I'm here".

She walked faster until she found him sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey, you didn't answer your cell, I -"

She stopped right in her track when she actually reached him. The way he was sitting, staring at a blank spot in front of him, barely reacting. Something was just wrong and she knew it. Putting her left hand on his right shoulder, she managed to sit next to him and ask:

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

Seeing that he barely moved, she took his hand in hers and softly pressed it, in an attempt to support him from what was going on in his mind. She knew that he would speak when he was ready, but she started to worry. Kurt felt the grip of her hand on his shoulder tighten slowly before tracing small patterns on his arm. He knew that he had to speak, after all, it concerned her more than it did him, but he could not help it. The pain and the anger he was facing was unbearable and he could not let her believe it was her fault, so he slightly turn toward her. Making eye contact with her, seeing the worry and love in her eyes, his heart broke all over again and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Turning his hand over, he took her hand into his palm before looking at her.

"They released him Di", he simply said, before shifting his gaze on the island again. He was about to scream, to cry, but he could not do that to her, not right now. The confused and worried look in her eyes when he spoke up made it hard for him to keep going, but he had to.

"What? Who?" Diane simply managed to reply. A former client? Someone she put in prison? Her thoughts immediately stopped when she heard his answer:

"Kavanaugh".

Kavanaugh. She only knew one person named that way and his place belonged in prison. Hearing his name after all those years made her feel like time had stopped. She tried reaching for air, but her lungs seemed to be trapped and everything around her felt unreal. This had to be a bad dream, reality could not be this cruel. Time seemed to stop and she simply let go of Kurt's hand and rose from her sit, trying to remain some control. Everything around her seemed too close, too dark, it was too much. She walked to the door and only once outside did she realize the tears that formed in her eyes and the lump in her troat. She laid against the cold concrete wall, slightly holding her knee with one hand for support, the other one holding back her sobbings. She heard Kurt saying her name, but she couldn't handle it, she needed some time to process.

Following her, but letting her the space she needed, Kurt slowly reached for the front door and the sight before him made his heart hurt. Diane had always been a strong, and sometimes vulnerable, woman, but he had never seen her like that. She was obviously in pain and it didn't take him much more to finally approach her.

"Diane?"

He softly whispered and all she could do was raise one arm toward his chest to find support there. Kurt didn't hesitate to walk closer to her and put his arms around her small figure. Diane felt weak and couldn't believe what he had just told her. Kavanaugh was out. She took a trip down memory lane while she let Kurt hold her sorrow. He knew he couldn't say anything until she calmed down, so he held her tightly and moved his right hand into her hair to ease her. When he finally heard her breathing getting calmer, he released his grip slowly and kissed the top of her head, waiting for her to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a quiet evening and Diane was going through the local tv channels wondering what else could happen in this world. Every time she thought they had seen the worst, a war somewhere was declared, a discriminatory ban was officialized somewhere else and above all, the trump administration kept getting worst. She took the last sip of her whiskey, turned down the remote and decided to go to bed. She was about to fall alseep when she heard an unfamiliar noise coming from the other side of the wall. For a while, she thought it might be Justice, but she quickly remembered the passing of her dear dog. Since Justice couldn't be making any noise, it meant someone had to be in the house. She quickly grabbed her gun - she could almost smile at how absurd she used to find her husband for insisting on her keeping her gun there, but the truth was, she was quite glad he did right now - and held it tightly around her hands. She managed not to let fear control her and she stepped out of the bed to get a better angle if the said person dared to come in. She quickly grabed her phone, ready to dial 9-1-1 if need be. Staying quiet, she waited for the intruder to make a move or just leave her alone, but she never expected what followed._

_When the door of her room opened, she quickly shouted that she was armed, but the laugh she heard destabilized her. She knew that man too well and truly felt sorry for him, but not right now. He had hire her to defend the case of his sick son, who needed special health care, and even though she did believe they had a chance to win, the prosecution managed to get the jury on their side and the son passed away due to the lack of treatment. She had seen the look of hatred toward her when the judge declared their defeat and she could swear he had the exact same look that night. She knew the lost wasn't her fault, but he looked for someone to put the blame on and she was the easy target._

_"Mr Kavanaugh, what are you doing here?", she managed to ask, while pressing the calling button of her cellphone. Obviously, she could not talk to the operator, but she hoped they could trace the call and get her out of here._

_"Ms. Lockhart. I see you're living in a pretty and quiet appartment. It would be sad to disturb that quietness, wouldn't it?", he said, walking toward her._

_"Mr. Kavanaugh, I know you blame me for the death of your son, but you know I tried my best. Sometimes, justice is not fair, but the law is the law and I can't do anything about it", Diane breathed out, holding her gun even tighter, trying not to let him see how trembling she actually was._

_"You know, I really tried living a nice life after the.. incident. I even enjoyed seeing the Rindell scandall, knowing you got involved somehow, but it wasn't enough. What I want is my son and you allowed him to go away", Kavanaugh screamed at her and she couldn't take any more chance._

_ She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, only to realize that it was what exactly what he was waiting for. She did hit him but since he was wearing a bulletproof vest, it had no major impact on him, except maybe a few bruises. He took this as an opportunity to grab her arm and hold her, so he could force a chloroform tissue down her face. While she was trying to push him away, grabbing any object she could use, she was quickly starting to feel dizzy and suddently all she could see was black._


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, I just -"

Diane managed to whisper, without daring to look at him. Still holding her close, Kurt reached for her chin to make her look at him:

"It's alright, take your time".

Diane looked into his hazel eyes and found the courage to speak up.

"How? I mean I knew he would eventually get out, but why now?", she said, slowly reaching for the floor to sit and sighed. She looked at her husband and waited for him to join her. Sitting next to her, he took her hand into his and tried to remain calm.

"I don't know every detail, but he managed to get his conditional release. Apparently he "well behaved" while in jail.

Even though he was trying not to let his anger take on, Diane could see the way his jaw clenched and the hurt in his voice was quite apparent. Honestly, she couldn't blame him. She knew how the law worked, she had already considered the possibility of him getting out at the 1/3 of his sentence, but she never thought they would actually let him out. She promised herself after the awful events that she would not let this man ruin her life, but here she was, feeling as broken as she did 3 years earlier.

"This can't be happening", she said, sighing.

"Is there anything we can do? Go to appeal or something?", Kurt asked, hopeless.

"Not really, if they got him out, it means that they trust him enough to be free and supervised. I think our only solution is for him to screw this up"

Kurt nodded, not sure what else there was to say. They both stayed quiet for a while, until Diane got up and decided it was time to do something. She couldn't stay there and stare into nothing forever, she needed to know more. Their hands still intertwined, he looked at her and simply followed her lead.

"We should go back inside", she said, before letting go of his hand. He nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. Putting her hand on top of his, she softly smiled before approaching him.

"Thank you for telling me. I know it's hard on you too, but we'll get through this. Together.", she said, trying to sound confident. She then placed her arms around his neck and he took it as an invitation to place his hands around her back.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"I will be. I can't let the man ruin my life", she assured him, closing her eyes.

"Okay", he sighed, closing the gap between them and placing his forehead on hers. They stayed silent for a while, until Diane shivered and softly laughed.

"We should go back inside, it's getting cold".

Removing his hands off her back, he gave a gentle last squeeze on her arms as they reached for the door.

* * *

"Will called. Three times.", she said with a small smile on her face. She knows he must be worrying and couldn't make him wait any longer to call him back.

"Do you mind if I take my calls and look at all this?"

"No, go ahead. Want me to make dinner?"

"That would be great, I can be out there for a while.", she sighed. "I'll try getting more information".

"Just tell me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will", she said and then placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Thank you", she said, as she left to go in the study.

Once inside, she closed the door and reached for her computer. If she was going to make some calls, she had to be prepared and know more about all this. But first, she had to call Will.

"Diane! I've been trying to reach you for hours, are you alright?", he said.

She could feel the hesitation in his voice, not wanting to push her, but wanting to know how she truly felt.

"I'm fine, I was driving and then I.. learned."

"How do you feel about _that_?"

"Honestly? It feels like someone just punched me in the face", she said, laughing nervously.

"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you Will, but I'll be okay, really".

She knew it would take her some time to get used to the idea, but she had to be strong. It was over and she had to convince herself that it would stay this way.

"I just.. Look, I know we never really talked about it, and I respect that, but.. what he did to you Diane.. I really thought I'd lose you", he said with a lump in his troat. They were professional partners, but they were also friends and they had a huge mutual respect over each other. He never admitted it to her, but the fear of losing her never left him since that day.

"Will", she said, feeling the tears in her eyes forming again. She took a breath and continued "I'm here now. I can't say it wasn't hard, but I'm here and well. And I won't let that man take that away from me".

"Okay... Do you know all the details of his release?"

"I don't, do you? I'm not sure I want to know, but I still think I should", she said, shifting position on her chair. If she was about to hear the whole story, she better get confortable.

"Not everything, but I did see him in court. I swear Diane, I almost went down and beat him up. Ethical or not, I still think it would have felt damn right", Will said. That comment made her smile. Even in the seriousness of the situation, he still managed to make it easier.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. You would've been in quite some trouble, but I do appreciate the image of you kicking his ass", she said, giggling.

A quiet moment passed until Will spoke again: "Do you need anything? You know I can always come with a bottle of scotch. A full bottle of scotch, even. Your favourite", he tried.

"Thank you Will, but I'm with Kurt. Scotch will indeed be needed, but I think we've got this".

"I get it, just take care okay? Oh and don't bother coming to work tomorrow, I already took care of it", he grinned through the phone.

"What? Will, I'm not sick, I can come in. I'm not going to hide forever, I'll have to take care of this one day or another".

"Yes, but that day won't be tomorrow. I swear Mrs Lockhart, if you dare coming in, I'll have the security guards escort you to your vehicule", he proudly answered.

"You are impossible", she said shaking her head. "Well I better go then, I have some calls to make and I need to get this drinking started".

"Sure, go and enjoy! I'll call you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Will, goodnight".

"Goodnight Diane".

After hanging up, Diane took a breath and typed Kavanaugh in the juridical data base and tried getting as much information as she could, before calling back her own lawyer. This won't be pretty, but she had to do it if she ever wanted to let this go for once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Diane woke up in a dark room, feeling a throbbing in her head. Wincing, she turned to her side to look at the clock. She realized said clock wasn't there, but since it was still dark, she could probably still try falling asleep. She turned to the other side, reaching for the warm body beside her, only to be faced with coldness. Confused, she started to fully wake up until reality hit her: she and Kurt were still separated and she was definitely not laying in her bed. Sitting up, she touched her cold surroundings, trying to remember what happened and understand where she was. She vaguely remembered coming back home as usual, watching tv and going to bed. She remembered firing her gun, but was it all just a bad dream?_

_The throbbing in her head kept her from moving too fast and the tension in her shoulder definitely meant that she did fire her gun. Closing her eyes, she tried not to panic and started focusing on her surrounding another time. The sound of cars far away, the sound of water droplets dripping on the floor, the cold ambiance, the smell of humidity._

_"Where the hell am I?", she whispered._

_She tried getting up, but her headache was getting insupportable and she was forced to lay back on the ground. Focusing on her breathing, she tried to calm down until darkness took over once again._

* * *

_"What do you mean she's not working today?"_

_Diane Lockhart was not the type of woman who would leave in the middle of the week and he knew that damn well. The world could be crumbling under her feet and she would still try her best to finish what she was doing._

_"She sent me an email this morning saying she wasn't feeling well and that she wouldn't be able to come to work", Marissa simply answered. Even though it was unusual, after all Diane had been through with the scandal, she couldn't blame her for taking the day off if need be._

_"Uh okay, thank you", Kurt simply replied._

_"Can I help you with anything else Mr. McVeigh?"_

_"That's fine, thanks Marissa"._

_Leaving the office, he took his phone and decided to send her a text. Separated or not, he would be there is she needed anything: "Heard you were sick, hope you feel better soon. Want me to come over with some proper food?" Kurt knew that Diane often forgot to eat, and even if they were separated, he wanted to make sure that she would get everything she needed. _

_He got himself busy for the rest of the morning, but seeing that she didn't reply in two hours made him wonder if he should just get over there and save her from herself. "Screw it", he thought. He knew that her not answering on purpose was a possibility, but he would not leave her alone. She might be a grown woman, she still needed someone once in a while to make sure she did take care of herself._

* * *

_Parking in the driveway, Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. Police cars, banners; he knew this scenario too well. Diane's appartment was now considered a crime scene and he needed to know why. Rushing out of the car, he crossed the banners and reached for the door. _

_"Excuse me sir, you can't be here". _

_Not even caring to turn around, Kurt opened the door and looked everywhere for any clue._

_"Sir, this is the place of an investigation, you can't be here"._

_"What happened? Where is Diane?" _

_Kurt could feel the blood rush through his vein, the increasing beating of his heart making it hard for him to keep calm._

_"Sir, I need you to step outside", the officer spoke again._

_"Like hell I will, tell me what happened. Is she injured?", he said, swallowing._

_"Sir, step outside and we will talk"._

_Without saying anything, Kurt took a few steps back until they were on the porch. The faster he would cooperate, the faster he would get answers._

_"Good. Now, tell me who you are. How are you related to Mrs Lockhart?"_

_"I'm her husband and for that reason, I'd assume I have the right to know where the hell is my wife"._

_"We are actually looking for your wife, sir"._

_"Looking for her? What?" _

_Kurt came here thinking he could make her some soup and put her to bed, yet he's standing at her porch with an officer telling him that she was nowhere to be found. This made no sense._

_"We received a call around 2 am and couldn't identify the caller, so we traced it and it lead us here", the officer continued._

_"You're telling me Diane has been missing since 2 am and only now am I being told of it?"_

_"Under your respect, we came here to intervene last night and collected the evidence. We came back to -"_

_"What evidence?" Kurt asked, without letting him finish his sentence._

_"Does your wife own a gun sir?"_

_"I - yes, a Smith and Wesson 64 why?"_

_"We found some gun shot residue"._

_Kurt was the one who gave her the gun in case she ever needed it, but never once did he believe she would actually fire it. Sure, she often had ex-clients or collegues coming at her, but nothing she couldn't handle herself. If she had to shoot, something serious happened and he had to know what. Most importantly, he had to figure out if she was the one firing it._

_"I want in on the case"._

_"Mr?"_

_"McVeigh."_

_"Mr. McVeigh, you can't just join an investigation"._

_"Look, I'm a ballistics expert and I know I can handle this better than anyone. Either you let me in, or I find a way to be on this case anyhow"._

_Sighing, the officer turned his back to him and reached for the door: "You should follow me then"._

* * *

_Waking up to a glimpse of light coming from an upper window, Diane woke up feeling like she had just been hit by a truck. Opening her eyes, she tried getting used to her new environment. Her body hurt like hell, but the throbbing was gone and she could start thinking wisely. Swallowing, she realized this was not just a bad dream and that she had to find out where she was. Careful not to move too fast, she closed her eyes one more time to think, until realization hit her: KILL ALL LAWYERS. She opened her eyes understanding the gravity of the situation. She could now remember her former client breaking into her appartment, he was the one she tried shooting, but apparently it was not enough. She remembered barely fighting until nothing. A whole blank. Too many chicago lawyers were already dead and as scared as she was, she would not be the next victim of this crazy movement. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud noise coming from a massive metal door in the right corner of the room._

_"Mrs Lockhart, I see you woke up from your sweet nap", Kavanaugh said laughing._

_Straitening her back, Diane stood up and tried to regain control over her balance. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she would not let him think that she was weak or scared._

_"Oh, standing up for me, how charming"._

_Diane could feel the clenching of her jaw and her breathing increasing. She did not want to provoke him, but she needed to buy some time._

_"You know, that bulletproof vest was quite wise. How did you know?", she asked._

_"You're never too prepared. Also, I've heard lots of stories about how the great Diane Lockhart got married to a conservative republican, who also happened to be a ballistics expert. I just guessed the man would leave a little of his "perspective" on you. I guess I was right. Good shot by the way, but these bruises that you made, you'll pay for them too"._

_Diane's heart clenched hearing those words. Kurt. Did he know she was gone? Was anyone even aware of her absence? She was brought back to reality when the man in front of her came closer._

_"Now, Mrs Lockhart. Let's get back to why we're here. You killed my son and you must pay", Kavanaugh said before holding her by the troat. Not enough to be choking her, but just enough so she couldn't move without hurting herself. Looking into his eyes, she dared him to make a move. Unexpectedly, he let go of his grip._

_"It would be so easy to just end it right there, but I want you to suffer as much as I did.", he said before throwing a water bottle her way. "I can't let you pass out from deshydratation, that would ruin my pleasure", he said, before reaching for her wrist. "Now that you're awake, I can't risk anything", he added as he handcuffed her to the metal bar beside her. "Enjoy while it lasts", he laughed before leaving her alone._

_Great. Her head started spinning again, her arm was now handcuffed and she knew she would have to drink that damned bottle of water eventually. Looking around her, she evaluated her potential exists. There were broken windows - way too high for her to reach -, the door Kavanaugh came from and a scale leading to "I'll have to climb there to find out". How did he even find that empty factory? Sitting back down, she sighed: "well at least I can move"._

* * *

_Walking into Diane's appartment, Kurt felt uncomfortable. Her usually tidy and well organized house was now filled with a bunch of strangers and evidences. What once felt like home now felt so unfamiliar. Taking a deep breath, he followed the officer until they reached the bedroom._

_"Are you sure you are ready to do this?"_

_"Yes", Kurt said without hesitating. As nervous as he felt, he would not let Diane down. Taking a look around him, he catched a glimpse of the clothes laying around messily and the broken lamp on the floor._

_"We examined the room earlier and we only found traces of struggle on this side of the room. Whatever happened, it leads us to believe that the mess was caused after the fight. Do you know if your wife owns anything of value that would make someone want to steal it?", the officer asked, leaving Kurt's horrified thoughts behind._

_"No, I mean, she has jewelry and a fancy wardrobe, but nothing quite valuable"._

_Obviously, Diane was a woman of taste, and even though he knew nothing about fashion, he knew her wardrobe was worth a small fortune, but nothing worth a robbery. And most importantly, not a kidnapping. Feeling the lump forming in his troat, he said:_

_"You asked about her gun earlier, did you find any bullet?"_

_"Actually, we didn't, but there'__s gun shot residue on the bed. Is there any way we can determine who shot it by analyzing it?"_

_"GSR is easily washable, so anyone who would touch a tissue after firing would normally leave patterns of DNA"._

_"Can you handle that?"_

_"Yes, sir. Please make it available and I can take it to my lab right away". _

_Kurt knew he had to start analysing soon. Fortunately, they didn't find any blood in the house, but if Diane wasn't the one who had shot her gun, she could still be injured and Kurt just couldn't help the horrible images that kept crossing his mind._

* * *

_Drifting in and out of sleep, Diane wondered what was going to happen next. Did she really achieve everything she ever wanted in life just to die this way? Sure, her marriage had been a mess, but she had the career she always wished for. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen next with Kurt if she ever got out of this place. Being alone in the cold, exhausted and frightened, all she wanted was to be in his arms. She was still hurt, probably always will be a little, but she still loved him desesperately. She knew we always talked about how life only hangs by a thin thread, but now she could see further behind the meaning of it. No matter how bad and hurt she felt, she wanted to be ready to move on and trust him again. And so, before drifting off again, her last thoughts lead her to decide that if she saw the light of the day again, they could start all over again. Together._

* * *

Notes:

I got my first review and got excited, thank you so much for reading! Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: 

Thank you for the reviews! Finals hit hard, but I'm back, so here's to chap 5!

I listened to GiangNguyen and decided to switch my fic under the TGW category, thanks for the tip! We'll see how it goes :)

ENJOY xx

* * *

Coming out of the study, Diane started walking over to the kitchen. Standing against the door frame, she looked at the man standing in front of her. She smiled and thought "god, I love him". She kept going until she was standing beside him and simply said "Hey"

"Hey", he answered while mixing the rice and the veggies into the pan he was holding, waiting for their whole meal to be ready.

"How did it go?", he said turning his head and he heard her sight. He didn't really want to have to talk about it either, but he knew they had to discuss it.

"My lawyer said the usual "I'm sorry, there's not much we can do. You know how it works, it's all under the hands of his probatory officer now. If anything comes up, we'll do our best and fight" thing. Can we talk about it over dinner?", she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt didn't want to push her and so, he turned around and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. God, I need a drink", she said half-laughing.

She walker over to the counter and grabbed two glasses. Taking the bottle of whiskey with her, she brought it to the table and poured it into their glasses. She knew one wouldn't be enough, so she let the bottle standing there while she walked over to Kurt once again.

"Can I help with anything?", she asked, placing her left hand on his hip.

"I'm almost done actually. Can you just give me two plates?"

Nodding, she got everything ready until they finally sat across from each other and started eating.

"I honestly didn't realize how much I was starving, thank you", she said, happy with her meal and her husband.

"I know you Diane", he smiled while shaking his dead. "What a day".

"Oh yes", she said taking a sip of whiskey. The sensation of liquor burning her lungs always managed to make her relax.

"So, what's next Kurt? I want to just avoid it, let it go and go on with my life, but... Can we really?", she asked, reaching for her glass.

"Look", he said while taking his chair closer to her. Taking her left hand into his, he continued: "We will go on and everything will be fine in the end. But how do you feel about this now?" He felt her stiffen at the question and squeezed her hand. After a while, she breathed out and said:

"I don't know". Looking up to meet his hazel eyes, she found the strenght to continue: "I'm happy Kurt. Our life is back on track, our careers are going better than ever, and yet". She took a moment to swallow: "and yet, he's out and I feel like I'm back into this hell hole all over again.", she said before turning her gaze to the table.

"Diane, I'm here. You're here, home, and we're safe"

"But what if it never goes away Kurt? I was fine. It's been three years, I made peace with it and yet here I am, wondering if I will ever be able to walk out that door again without being scared", she cried out. "I don't want to be living a life of fear, that's just not who I am".

"Look at me", he said while standing up from his chair. Placing his right hand on her neck, he caressed her jaw and he felt her relax under his touch. "Di, you are the strongest woman I know. But it's okay to take some time to handle this if you need it." He felt her place her hand on his forearm, holding him close. "No one expects you to act as if nothing happened, so whatever it takes, I will be there with you. All the way". He saw her nodding and he knew he couldn't ask more from her right now, so he simply said "come here", before sliding his arm behind her head to bring her close. Sliding her arms behind his back, she placed her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. It did feel good to be home.

"Thank you", she whispered.

Keeping her tightly against his body, he ran his hand through her hair and her back. After a while, she was the one to let go of their embrace. Placing her hands on his chest, she locked her eyes with his:

"I don't know what's going to happen in the next few weeks Kurt, but I know that tomorrow is ours. Will practically forced me out of the office, so I count on spending every moment of it with my dear husband", she said smiling.

"That's good to know, because I wasn't going to let my dear wife go anytime soon anyway", Kurt answered, replacing a stray of her golden locks.

Closing the gap between them, she held him by the collar while leaning to place a soft kiss on his lips. Responding quickly, he felt their lips move into a kiss that tasted like whiskey and translated everything that didn't need to be said anymore. When their kiss deepened, they started gasping for air and looked into each other eyes. Diane simply reached for his hand and started walking in direction of their bedroom. He didn't move right away, but when she turned around and gently smiled at him, it was the only confirmation he needed to start following her closely. No matter what was going to happen next, that night was theirs and they knew it would be a night of showing each other how much they loved, trusted and supported the other without needing any word.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up feeling a light weight on his chest and smiled. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that the small form beside him was his wife. Tracing small patterns on her back, he started waking up fully, making sure not to wake her. They were both usually up by now, but he knew she had an exhausted day yesterday, so he decided to let her sleep. He delicately moved away from the sheets and heard her moan in contest, before he saw her grabbing his pillow and falling back asleep. He never told her, because she would get mad at him, but he loved watching her sleeping. Her small figure breathing slowly, looking at peace with everything, even when the world was going crazy. Small things like that were the things that made his heart burst out of love for her. It just managed to make him relax everytime. Leaving the bedroom, he went to the kitchen to start the coffee machine and make breakfast. Opening the fridge, he realized he hadn't really planned on having her all to himself for a day and he definitely needed to go to the store. He grabbed a piece of paper and simply wrote "Out to get food. Love, Kurt". He didn't think she would wake up before he came back, but he didn't want her to worry if she did.

* * *

Coming back from the grocery store, Kurt noticed the house was still silent, so he quietly made his way to the kitchen to start cooking. Finally getting the coffee ready, he poured himself a cup, while preparing their breakfast. He made some omelette and saussages, with just enough fruits and vegetable. While he was getting ready to put their food on the island, he heard her footsteps coming from the staircase.

Diane had woken up to an empty bed and the onctuous smell of coffee. Missing the warmth of her husband's body, she got out of bed, took one of his flannels and a pair of leggings, and got out of the room. Walking down the stairs, she saw him preparing breakfast. Turning around, he smiled and simply said:

"Morning gorgeous".

"Morning handsome", she said getting closer to kiss him. "Why didn't you wake me up?", she asked placing her arms around his back and kissing his shoulder softly.

"I just thought you could use some rest", he said finishing preparing their plates.

"Well I guess you're right.", she said, letting go of her embrace and walking over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to waking up to fresh coffee and a wonderful husband making food for us", she smiled sitting at the island.

"Well what husband would I be if I didn't take advantage of the fact that my wife is home for the day uh?"

"You'd still be the best", she blushed.

Shaking his head, he gave her the plate and walked to kiss her cheek before sitting beside her.

"That's only what you deserve".

"God, I love you Mr. McVeigh".

"And I love you Mrs. Lockhart", he replied locking eyes with her.

Even though they had been married for years now, they never stopped flirting with each other, and it was one of the many things that kept the flame of their love alive. They had a rough past, but they were now better than ever.

"So what you want to do today, cowboy?"

"I didn't really think of it. Did you?"

"Well", she glanced at him with a suggestive look. "I know a thing or two that don't imply getting anywhere", she said biting her bottom lip.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You'll never cease to impress me, but I like what you're suggesting. So the great Diane Lockhart wants to spend the day in bed uh?"

"I didn't say such things, you are putting words in my mouth", she laughed.

"Finish your plate young lady, you'll need strenght for what I have planned", he said standing up and placing a kiss on the crook of her neck.

"Alright cowboy", she said standing up to follow him, long forgetting about the food resting on the island.

* * *

"God, we're good at this", Diane said laughing and resting her head on his chest.

"Years of practice", he answered proudly.

Acting falsly offended, she slapped his arm replying "hey, don't you dare saying our first night together wasn't something".

"Oh, the night you decided to screw three generations of democratic ancestors by sleeping with this handsome Republican man?", he laughed, placing his hand on his heart proudly.

"KURT!", She bursted out laughing. Replacing her head on his chest, she took his hand into hers "Do you realize it's been more than 10 years? Where did time go?"

"So many things happened Diane", he said moving his free hands into her hair. He still regretted how things worked out a few years back during the Florrick trial, but he was glad they found their way to each other again, no matter how dramatic it had been.

"I know. It wasn't easy Kurt, but I wouldn't have chose anyone else to spend the rest of my life with", she said, swallowing to stop the threatening tear on the corner of her eye from falling.

"I'm glad you decided to stick with me, because I wouldn't want to have it any other way", he said with tears in his eyes too.

She lazily lifted her head to place a soft kiss on his lips. No matter how hard it had been, they now had each other to rely on, always.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:

Hellooooo! Some of you seemed confused as to if it were the end of it and I'm happy to tell you it was not, so here's some clarification:

As I've said before, this a past/present story. Each chapter brings us to a different set of time, and in a few chapters, you'll have a lot of chapters happening in the past. When we get there, I'll specify it, but to help you: the italic parts are always happening in the past.

Btw, I have most chapters done, and I don't plan on writing more than 15, so stay tuned! Anyway, ENJOY! xx

* * *

_After sending the sample of GSR and a lock of Diane's hair into the lab, Kurt reached for his phone._

_"Mrs. Lockhart's office, how may I help you?", Marissa answered._

_"Marissa, it's Kurt. McVeigh"._

_"Oh hi Mr. McVeigh! Have you heard from Diane?"_

_"Marissa, I need your help". _

_Kurt had heard all about how Marissa was a funny and surprising lady, but he also knew that she had been promoted as an investigator years ago, still co-assisiting Diane. She might be surprising, but he trusted her. They never really had the chance to talk, but he knew that Diane loved her and it was enough of a reason to put all of his trust into her. She was good and he knew she would help. _

_"What I'm about to tell you is serious and I need you to stay calm. I don't want to alarm anybody, mostly Will, before it's out"._

_"Mr. McVeigh, what's going on?"_

_Kurt could hear the panic in her voice and he couldn't blame her; it still felt so unrealistic._

_"Diane seems to be missing and the cops are looking for her". After a short pause, he heard her whisper "oh my god". "I'm on their investigation, but I need you to look into places they wouldn't even think of. Marissa, I trust you and she needs you"._

_Swallowing, Marissa nodded through the phone. "I'm on it". She looked around to see if anyone was close enough to be listening and continued. "I know it's early to say such things, but we'll find her. She's a strong woman"._

_"I know", he sighed, moving his hand all over his face. How did this happen? _

_"Thank you. Call me if you find anything"._

_"I will", she said, before hanging up. Time to get to work._

* * *

_Diane woke up to the sight of Kavanaugh sitting on a chair in front of her. The light coming from the windows proved her it was still the day, but she wondered if she might have just slept though the night. She started to lose track of the time and she hated it. Her usual well organized and strong figure started to fade and it killed her. She had to get out of here._

_"Good, now that you're up, you can help me"._

_"What do you want? If you want to make me suffer so badly, what are you waiting for?" She knew she still needed to buy time, but she was done trying to play it nice._

_"You see, going through that wonderful wardrobe of yours, I found this suit. Remember when you wore it Diane?"_

_At the sight of her rose-gold Dolce Gabana suit, she undersood. That was the outfit she wore the day they lost in court._

_"I do" was all she could answer._

_"Well now I want to have the honour of seeing you wear it when we end it. You time will come soon darling, but we wouldn't want you to die in your night robe, would we?"_

_She tried processing what was going on. He wanted to kill her, that she understood, but why recreate the moment that made him hate her? So it's easier for him to go though it? Looking at her outfit, her eyes grew wild when she saw the pin still holding onto her suit. Remaining calm, she decided to agree with him, since it could give her an exit door._

_"How thoughtful of you", she said, grabbing the full outfit. He removed her handcuff and stayed close to make sure she didn't try escaping or anything. She knew that bastard wouldn't leave her alone while she got dressed, so she just got it over with. Turning to make him face her back, she started getting dressed, not letting him see much. She heard him getting closer and started to actually fear he would abuse her. Closing her eyes, she felt her body clench at the touch of his hand on her shoulder. Suddently, she felt the cold touch of a blade on her neck, just below her jaw. She felt her heart beating faster and a lump forming in her troat. Although she started panicking, she tried not to move and to focus on her breathing. Was it really the end? She was frightened and angry and she knew she had to do something and fight, but before she could actually make a move, she felt his mouth getting closer to her ear._

_"You know, if I didn't hate you so much, I could take pleasure in it. It would be so easy to make you lay down there while I fuck you. While you beg for your mercy, helpless", he whispered, before pushing her toward the poll. Without having any time to process what he had just said, she grabbed the poll with her hands not to fall and felt the rust scratching her palms. Looking at her bloody hands, she felt grateful for having had her tetanos shot done recently and could laugh at it if the situation were not so dramatic. She was in a hell hole, but things seemed to be turning fine for her, at least for now. She knew if he didn't try anything else now, he would handcuff her again, so all she had to do was wait for him to go and she could use her pin to try freeing her hand and leave. She was still shaky from what could have just happened if he had decided to use the knife against her, but he did not, at least for now, and she had to keep this as a sign that everything would be alright. She could get out of here._

_Walking toward her again, Kavanaugh grabbed her hand and tied it to the poll once again._

_"I have to go make sure that your people still think you're fine. Enjoy while it lasts", he said, laughing and leaving Diane with her own thoughts._

* * *

_Most of the day had already passed and it was the middle of the afternoon when Kurt's cellphone started ringing. Throughout the day, he had been able to determine that Diane was the one who had shot her gun and had called the officer to inform him. He was waiting for him to call back if he got new information, but stopped breathing when he saw Marissa's name appear on the screen. "Please tell me you found something", he thought._

_"Marissa, hi"_

_Going straight for the purpose of her call, she said:_

_"I found something. I couldn't trace the IP address of the computer where that email came from. I guess it was protected by a firewall or something, but I was able to determine the area where it was sent from." Kurt tried to ask questions, but Marissa was already continuing. "I took Diane's list of clients to see if anyone lived or owned a property nearby and found 5 potential suspects. Going through their cases, I only have two clients who lost big cases and who I think could be suspects"_

_"Who?" Kurt simply managed to ask._

_"Jones and Kavanaugh. Do you remember hearing about them?"_

_He did hear those names before, but couldn't quite trace their name to their case. As Diane was still bounded by professional secrecy, she talked to him about her cases, but always kept the essential confidential._

_"I did, but I can't really say what it was all about. Look, be careful, but I think it's time to talk to Will. He probably knows more about that and he's the best placed to know how she felt about those cases._

_"I don't know how he'll react, but I'm on it right away"._

_"Thank you. I'll call the officer and ask them to look through it. Great job Marissa, I'll keep in touch"._

_"Ok me too, bye"_

_Kurt didn't waste any more minute before dialing the officer's number and tell him about Marissa's findings. Diane had been gone for almost 13 hours already and he knew that the first 24 hours were crucial. If he had to go through each building of this area one by one to find her, he would._

_He sat quietly after his call ended and waited. The officer told him that he was on it and he knew he could trust Will to cooperate with them. Sitting at his desk, he brushed his hands all over his face and let the breath he was holding go. This day was exhausting and he couldn't stop thinking about how Diane must feel and hoping that she was alright._

_He knew he had screw their mariage up, but he couldn't bare the thought of losing her. He still had so much to tell her, so much to apologize for, so much love to give her. He had never been a big talker, but when they find her, because he had faith they will, he would talk. Tell her everything about the past two years and more. He needed her and he was willing to do everything to bring her back to him, alive and well. On that thought, he stood up and decided to leave the house. He had to do something and once he left the parking entrance, he was already taking the direction of Reddick, Boseman, Lockhart & Gardner._

* * *

Notes: Thank you for reading folks xx


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: 

Thank you for sticking with me! FYI: this chapter is back into present time. Hope you enjoy xx

* * *

It was already past noon when Kurt and Diane decided to go for a walk. It couldn't hurt to go take some fresh air and if the weather stayed great, they could go on a outdoor shooting lesson.

Diane had always been a city girl, but ever since she started seeing Kurt, she kept being overwhelmed by the beauty of her surroundings. They often went for a walk together and she would probably never admit it out loud, but it made her realize how much the city was missing. The tall and strong trees, the unpolluted air and mostly, the silence. Nature managed to make her feel at peace with the world, even if only for a short moment. Walking around, she thought of all the things she could do with her garden. Maybe it could help make her little corner of the world sane.

"Diane?"

Hearing her name, she realized she had been lost in her thoughts and hadn't been listening to what her husband was telling her.

"What? Sorry, what were you saying?", she said, blushing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I was just thinking, nothing to worry about", she answered, brushing her thumb on his hand.

He gave her a suspicious look, but seeing the smile on her face, he decided to come back to the initial conversation.

"I was asking you if you still wanted to go to that fundraiser of yours next week"

"Oh god, you're right. Next week." She knew the news about Kavanaugh would make people talk, but she wasn't going to let it ruin her evening. "You know what, let's go. You know how people are, too hypocrite to dare asking, it should be fine".

"You know, if you decided not to go, I would totally support your decision".

Diane smiled at his comment. She knew fundraisers and fancy events were not Kurt's cup of tea, but he always made an effort to go for her and she appreciated it. Plus, it gave her a reason to enjoy the view of her husband wearing a suit and tie and, truth to be told, she knew he enjoyed her looks too. What he enjoyed even more was probably the ride home, knowing that when they would step inside their house, their clothes would always somehow end up on the floor.

"I know, but I think we should go. I don't want to give them a reason to think I'm hiding or something".

"Okay, then we'll go", he said, squeezing her hand. "Will is going to be there too, right?"

"Yes", she answered lightly smiling. Over the years, her partner and her husband had gotten closer and she couldn't be more glad that the two most important men in her life were getting along. She knew that Will wasn't one for endless fundraisers either. Sure, he loved flirting and meeting potential clients, but he was glad to know that he now had a drinking buddy to pass these events with when she wasn't around.

"Do you want to go back?", she asked.

"We can grab a snack and go to the shooting range if you want?", Kurt replied.

"The weather is amazing, let's go", she nodded while starting to walk back on the track they just came from.

* * *

After what happened years ago, Diane decided that she would never own a gun again. She still liked going out with Kurt to practice, but she never felt the same as she did before the "incident". After she had the time to process the news of Kavanaugh's release, she started feeling angry. She was doing quite fine, thanks to her husband, but she still felt scared and that made her angry. That frustration was the main reason as to why she wanted to go out to practice, but she couldn't tell Kurt. He always told her not to bring emotions to the field and she didn't want him to worry. If shooting could ease the tension she was feeling, then so be it.

When she was younger, she hated guns and everything they represented. The violence, the smell of death around it, the danger. Everything. But ever since that day she went shooting with Kalinda, she felt something new. She felt the power and the strength it emanated as well. At first, she refused to feel it and let it go, but once she started dating Kurt, it all came back and she decided to embrace it.

Once they arrived at the shooting range, they walked up to their usual quiet spot and prepared their riffles. Taking the firearm into her hand, she positioned herself and started focusing on her target. Breathing slowly, she felt Kurt's gaze on her back and relaxed.

"Ready?", he asked.

There was no need for her to rush this, all she wanted was the frustration and the pain to go away.

"Ready".

Looking at her target, she pulled the trigger once and felt her body be pushed backwards by the impact. Continuing, she shot again: bang. Another shot: bang. She quickly forgot about her surroundings and all she could focus on was the target and the hole that she formed and how it was growing wider. Another bang. Her palms were getting sweaty, her heart was pounding faster and as she was about to keep going, she felt a strong grip on her shoulder. He wouldn't normally intervene when she was shooting, since it was dangerous, but he felt like he had to. They practiced together enough times to make him believe that he could trust her not to panic from his gesture. Lowering her gun, she turned around to be met with the worried look on his face. Frowning her brows, she looked at him and only then, blinking, did she realize that tears were streaming down her face. Keeping his grip on her shoulder, he asked:

"Diane, what's going on?"

"Kurt, I'm fine" was all she could answer, placing both hands in front of her instinctively to place some distance between them.

"Di, I can see you're not fine", he said dryly. Since when did start lying to him?

"Look, I'm fine! I just - I'm pissed and I need to do this. I don't know how to deal with this mess, but right now, I'm angry and scared and all I want to do is destroy that target", she said pointing at the field. Meeting his eyes again, she continued: "Kurt, if I can let my frustration lead me for five minutes, let me do it".

He hated seeing her like this. Diane was not a woman who easily showed her emotions, but if that's what she needed, then so be it.

"Just be careful", he nodded. "I don't want you to get hurt because -"

"Because I brought my emotions to the field? I know", she replied.

"Okay. I'll be around if you need anything".

He traced a small squeeze on her arm and stood back to leave her alone. That was all she needed to put her glasses back on and take the gun into her hands. Game on.

* * *

"You know, you do look good with a gun", he said on their way back home. Looking at the road, he glaced to the side to see her quietly laughing and took her hand into his.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. But I'm afraid my shoulder won't be of the same opinion tomorrow", she bitterly laughed.

"You know, physical pain is worth it if it makes your head feel better"

Looking at him, she pressed her free hand against his forehead.

"You sound like me now, are you sure you're alright?", she laughed.

"That's what happens after so many years okay", he smiled, bringing their intertwined hands to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on the top of hers.

A few minutes later, they parked in the driveway and got their stuff out of the car. It was late afternoon and they wanted to take the rest of the day easily. Turning the tv on, Diane walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Kurt was already sitting on the couch when she came back and as naturally as always, she sat beside him and placed her hand on his thigh, as he placed his arm around her body. They started watching the news, commenting and teasing after each other's politics, when suddently she choked on her wine.

"Are you kidding me?", Diane shouted at the tv.

*Will Gardner, a partner at Reddick, Boseman, Lockhart and Gardner, did not give any comment on the recent release of Mr. Kavanaugh, the man newly released after 3 years of prison for the kidnapping of one of the firm's senior partner, Diane Lockhart, during the Kill All Lawyers movement*

Quickly standing up from the couch, she grabbed her cellphone and dialed Will's number.

"Diane, hi. I said I would call, did something happen?"

"You tell me William, I just watched the news. Reporters are coming after you and you don't tell me?"

"Diane, it's fine. I said I wouldn't disturb you, it's nothing to worry about".

"Will, it's my problem, not yours. They shouldn't come to you for anything".

"Diane, it's alright. If I can take a hoard of reporters, so that you don't, then I'll do it everyday if needed".

"But it's not your business to take care of"

"It is Diane. It has been since the day I saw you coming out of that place. I couldn't stop it from happening then, so let me make it easier for you now", he replied.

"But you don't have to. What happened was not your fault and you really did help me back then".

"You know that no matter what you say, I'll still fight with those reporters right?", he said with his usual tone of sassiness.

She sighed: "I do. You're stubborned, but I guess I still have to thank you. I appreciate it Will".

"No problem. Are you coming tomorrow? You know, you could still take the day off".

"No, I'll be there. We need to talk to the partners and it's time I deal with it", she said with determination.

"Okay. Then we'll deal with it".

"See you tomorrow then"

"See you tomorrow" he was about to hang up, but he asked "Diane?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I am. I'll be fine".

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Will".

* * *

Notes: 

I have a few chapters written already, but I'm having such a writer block for the continuation. I hope I can get back into it soon.

Thank you so much for reading, comments are always appreciated! Peace xx


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: I am back! Summer has been great and quite busy, but now that Uni started again, I'll have more time to post the following chapters (kinda ironic? Procrastination can get you far kids - but seriously - do your things).

ENJOY! FYI: The next chapter will be happening in the past as well. Thanks again for still reading xx

* * *

_After he parked himself into Diane's spot at the office, Kurt got out of the car and climbed into the elevators. When the doors finally closed, he let go of the breath he soon realized he was holding. Closing his eyes, he waited impatiently for the doors to open again. Once they did, he rushed to Diane's office to meet with Marissa._

_"Kurt, what are you doing here?", she asked. She didn't usually call him by his first name, but the situation was critical and she didn't have any time to lose on politeness. Also, she felt like they were now close enough to stop with the "mister"._

_"I couldn't stay home and just wait. What are you working on?"_

_"Well I told Will to look at the files, but he doesn't know the full story. He just knows it's urgent, but I wanted him to be..", she searched for right words. She knew if she had told Will, he would have been angry and filled with emotions, so she spared him all the details. Speeking again, she went for ".. impartial"._

_"Alright. What have you got so far?"_

_He didn't have to wait for an answer when he saw Will appear beside him._

_"Marissa, I looked at the -"_

_He stopped in his track when he spotted Kurt and shot him an intrigued look._

_"Kurt, what are you doing here? Diane isn't coming in today, don't you know?"_

_Kurt had to swallow at that comment. Ever since that day in court when they learned about the affair, Will had been bitter, suspicious and sassy anytime they would meet. He tried to be civilized for Diane, but deep down, Kurt knew that the man in front of him had always wanted to punch him for the hurt he caused her._

_"I do. We need to talk", Kurt said._

_"I need to share informations with Marissa first, then we can talk"._

_Marissa was the one intervening this time._

_"Let's all go into Diane's office and we'll talk, okay"._

_"Wha- Marissa, what's going on?", Will asked._

_Without answering, she started walking into the office and waited for the men to follow her._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Diane had been waiting to see if Kavanaugh would come back. Seeing that it wasn't the case, she unclipped the pin of her jacket and tried opening her handcuff. She had been trying for what felt like hours now and nothing was happening._

_"This can't be happening, please please please", she said outloud, trying to open the damn handcuff._

_Taking a break, she cursed herself for not being ambidextrous. She knew that time was all that mattered now and she started to wonder if she could actually do it. She had been quite optimistic earlier, thinking that she could simply free her hand and go, but she wasn't so sure anymore. Her left arm was sore from the failed attempts, she was cold, scared, tired and felt like giving up, but she couldn't. She didn't know what was going to happen, but this pin felt like the only hope of getting out of there alive. She started thinking about Kurt, Will, the firm and felt like throwing up. What if she never saw them again? What if all she had worked for in her life disappeared like that? What if she died and no one ever finds out what happened to her? Letting go of the tears she was holding, she heard her own sobbing in the echo. She felt weak, compared to her usually strong and powerful figure, and wondered if she should just let go and stop. However, Diane Lockhart was not the kind of person who gave up so easily. The sun was still up and she knew she had to free herself while she could see what she was doing, or at least, tried doing. Taking a deep breath, she held the pin, let go another sob and started working on her handcuff again. She thought about her family, her friends and used the strength they made her feel to keep going._

_"Come on, come on, come on", she begged._

_Hearing a click, she stopped moving and brushed away the remaining tears from her face. Taking her already freed hand to open the clasps of the handcuff, she laughed nerviously._

_"I did it!", she smiled. "Oh my god, I did it"._

_She was about to free herself completely, and run away as best as she could, when she heard a loud noise coming from the corner of the room. She knew she couldn't just get up and fight, so she clasped the handcuff back, just enough so that she could still remove her hand from it. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice the gap. She placed the pin inside the pocket of her jacket and tried to calm down._

* * *

_"What?" was all Will could say after Marissa told him the truth._

_15 minutes earlier, they had entered into Diane's office and Marissa told both men to sit on the couch as she stood in front of them._

_"Will, I need to know what you think about those cases I gave you. Kurt is concerned by this and needs to know too"._

_"Since when do you call him Kurt?", he asked._

_"Will! It's important, what do you remember from those cases?"_

_Seeing that Marissa insisted, he told them both what happened during both trials. He barely remembered Jones, but reading over the file, he remembered how they lost. Diane's client had been sued for copyright infringement and once he lost, he had told Diane that he would come after her firm and threatened her, but that was not something unusual. However, Kavanaugh's case was something. He remembered how Diane seemed distracted when she came back from court, but had always assured him that she was fine. He assumed that she felt bad for losing a case concerning a child, so he did not push her. Later on, he learned that her client had lost his child and that he blamed her. He knew that Diane was well awared of the fact that it was not her fault, but he saw how it had disturbed her. Time passed by and they simply never talked about it again._

_After he told them all about the files, he asked Marissa why she needed this and most importantly, why was Diane's husband involved in this. He saw her hesitate and asked again "Marissa?"_

_She slided a glance at Kurt and Will started frowning._

_"Did something happen to Diane?", Will managed to ask, looking at her and the man sitting beside him._

_"I need you to calm down", she said, before telling him about Diane, the investigation and her findings._

_What?" was all Will could say after Marissa told him the truth._

_"Look, I know it's hard, but if you tell me that Kavanaugh might be behind this, we can do something and help Diane", she answered._

_Kurt, who had been listening to the whole exchange, managed to turn around to face him._

_"Will, we need to work together on this. Please", he begged._

_Will nodded._

_"Let's do this". Turning to Marissa, he said "Yes, I believe Kavanaugh is capable of such thing"._

_Without losing any more time, Marissa ran to her computer to and printed the area concerning Kavanaugh's property and work place. Holding the piece of paper, she grabbed her car keys and said:_

_"Let's go to the cops, NOW"._

* * *

_Sitting silently on the floor, she looked at Kavanaugh walking toward her with what looked like a tray. Frowning her brows, she looked at him without saying a word. Was he really going to feed her? Why would he bring her food after taking her here and make all this fuss about vengeance? Diane's questioning stopped quickly when Kavanaugh spoke up:_

_"The last supper.", he said, placing the tray in front of her. "How poetic is it that one man died after his last supper, came back to life, and that we still use his last meal as an expression for the people who are just about to die? Like you"._

_"I didn't know you were catholic", Diane answered, still trying to save some time. Why didn't he just let her starve to death? To make the "fun" last longer?_

_"Oh dear, I stopped believing in God and forgiveness a long time ago"._

_"Is that why you hate me so much?"_

_"If there was a God, he wouldn't have let my child die. He failed me and so did you. Now, eat. I wouldn't want you to be weak when I finish it with you, what would be the fun in no resistance?", he laughed. She looked at him for a while before lowering her gaze to the plate in front of her._

_"I don't even deserve a thank you? I'm disappointed", he continued. "I made an effort you know, steak and salad. I thought it would remind you of your dear husband"._

_She closed her eyes, "Kurt", she sadly thought._

_"I'm not cruel you know, it's not poisoned. I'm still a man with values, I don't torture women"._

_Looking up at him, she answered "oh, torturing is against your values, but kidnapping is not?" She was not in a position to be arrogant, she knew it would have a boomerang affect on her, but she couldn't just stay there and accept it. She would fight until her last breath._

_"I am doing what's fair for my son. He deserves the justice you never provided him". _

_They faced each other for a while until she turned her gaze away to look at the food. Truth is, she hadn't even bottered having dinner the previous day and she was starving. Not having had a meal in more than 24 hours was probably not the best idea when you wanted to escape. Taking the fork in her hand, her breath got caught in her troat by what she just saw. A real meat cutting knife. She didn't think it was possible, how could he not think this through? She could free her right hand at any time and use the knife to stab him, but she had to be careful. She had to think of a plan and quick, before he decided to act first._

* * *

_On their way to the police station, Kurt called the officer to tell him about the private invastigation they had done. Normally, it would have taken them hours getting a warrant from the judge to be able to look into Diane's client, so even though it didn't follow the usual protocol, they saved time. And time was all that mattered right now if they wanted to find her. Getting out of the car, Marissa and Will followed Kurt until they reached the officer._

_"Mr. McVeigh"._

_"Officer Parker"._

_"Can we see the perimeter you traced?", he asked._

_Stepping beside Kurt, Marissa reached out to shake his hand._

_"Marissa Gold, I'm the investigator. We believe Mr. Kavanaugh is behind this. As you can see on this map", she said placing the perimeter on the desk, "this is his house and that", pointing to another spot on the map, "is his work place. Now, I passed the map through a software to find abandoned buildings and unocupied houses. The blue spot that you see here is a closed down factory and the green ones are the houses"._

_"How do you want to handle this?", Will stepped up and asked._

_"Excuse me, you are -", the officer asked._

_"Sorry, Will Gardner. Mrs. Lockhart's partner at the firm, I'm the one who analyzed Mr. Kavanaugh's file and concluded that he could be a suspected client"._

_"Alright", said the officer. "Can you all follow me?"_

_The three of them followed him without saying a word. Things were getting serious and they had to make a plan to find Diane, and quick. Closing the door behind him, the officer spoke up._

_"We looked through the different protocols while you came here, but each case is different as you must know. I need to consult with my tactical team to find the most effective way to find her and enter safely. We got the places, but we can't enter in each one of them, so we'll study the occupants and look through it"._

_"Sir", Marissa intervened. "There is a comercial area between his house and the factory. If he drove by or even walked, the stores will have him on camera. We know at what time he brought her in, so we can examine them and trace a pattern if that's where he is"._

_"Factories are always the #1 place to look into, so we'll do that. Can you go get the surveillance cameras while I consult my team?"_

_"I'm on it"._

_And on that note, Marissa ran out the door, leaving the men behind._

_"Wait here while I talk to my team. Understand that you two are still civilians and I can't let you be a part of the full investigation. I'll come back once we figure it all out"._

_Closing the door behind him, officer Parker left Will and Kurt behind, sitting uncomfortably._

_"Do you - want a coffee?", Will asked standing up._

_"Uh, no thanks", Kurt answered with a quick smile._

_Nodding, Will left him behind, only to come back a few minutes later with the warm drink in his hand. Closing the door, he took his seat beside Kurt once again._

_"Are you sure you want me here?", Will asked._

_Turning his head to face him, Kurt nodded. Honestly, he never thought it was even a question. Will wasn't just a colleague, he was Diane's closest friend and he knew he would do anything to help._

_"Yes", Kurt managed to answer. "We need to do it together. For her", he said raising his gaze toward him._

_"We'll do it, you know. Diane is one of the strongest women I know" he laughed sadly before adding "plus, she knows how to fight"._

_"That she does", he smiled back._

_"I know you two are not", Will hesitated, "at your best right now. But I know you're trying to figure it out and I know you would do everything for her, so - even though I'm still pissed -, deep down I know you're a good guy and I'm sorry for how I can act toward you"._

_"I know I messed up and I do deserve how you treat me. But I'm really sorry and I really want to try", he sighed. "I just - I can't believe this is happening", Kurt replied._

_Sighing, Will laid his back against the frame of the chair, looking at the ceiling._

_"I can't either. This whole "Kill All Lawyers" thing has gone way too far. I hate not knowing or not being able to do anything more than wait"._

_"I know"._

_They both stayed silent, lost in their own thoughts and hoping that they would find her soon and well._


	9. Chapter 9

HIIIIIII!

So this is actually an important update: I AM MOVING TO Ao3!

Long story short, I've always used ff and loved it, but Ao3's plateform is, in my opinion, easier to use. The thing is, I write most of my stuff on my phone, and with Ao3, I can copy/paste/correct and post directly, which I found difficult to do here (I'd upload everything on the app and then correct it and post on my computer).

ADVANTAGE: Since it's easier, I'm probably (I'm not going to promise anything, Uni is still hitting hard), but I'm probably going to be able to post most often as everything will come from my phone.

They won't let me post the link of chapter 9, I'm sorry, but I have the same username / ff name. So if you look up "I want you to be there" under "Katiaa", you'll find it!

If someone realllllly needs me to post it here as well, let me know, but.. Ao3 won my heart, even though ff will always hold a special place in it. Let's say that both have their advantages/disvantages.

Anyway, most of you probably already use it soooo. BUT I still wanted to take some time to give you all a huge shoutout for reading my stuff. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. No matter if you are only 8 people, or 32, or 150. I truly appreciate it and you guys brighten my day.

Love youuuuuu,

Peace and see you out there xx


End file.
